Dreams do come true
by knabstrup
Summary: this oneshot sees naruto as the new hokage and a reunion between his friends for the chunin exams. youll see goofy lee, sakura, hinata, even the return of saskue. the title of hokage will be passed on.


**Dreams do come true**

Akahana and Suzume stood up in the classroom smiling as all of their students at the academy filed in. They all looked to their teachers curiously not knowing what to expect. This was the first time two teachers have decided to join their classes together.

"Good morning everyone. And welcome to Akahana-sensei's class. Today we thought it best to combine forces while we go and visit the retired ninja Akira-sama. Suzume the eldest of the two started. After this the two women along with their class started to walk out of the academy and towards a small house where Akira lived. He was already sat outside waiting for them.

It wasn't long for Akahana and Suzume to exchange the pleasantries with the old ninja and began to settle themselves on the grass with the children for the story telling to begin. Akahana was about to sit down when out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar figure, the sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Ah, good morning Hokage-sama!" She shouted across to the young blonde with piecing blue eyes. He waved as Suzume stood up blowing him a kiss while he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. This caused the girls to giggle as Naruto winked at them.

All the children seeing this gasp in awe, they had no idea that their Sensei's were on such good terms with the Hokage.

"Wow, you know the sixth Hokage?" A small girl sat at the front of the group asked. Suzume smiled down at her,

"We sure do. He's a good friend of ours." She replied. All the children giggled.

"That boy…he truly has become more and more like his father every time I see him." A voice spoke behind the girls. Everyone turned round to face Akira who was looking thoughtful.

"Akira-sama? You knew Naruto's father?" Akahana asked intrigued. Suzume's eyes shone as Akira gave a nod, finally some information on Naruto's parents. The children around them all went quiet and looked up at Akira wanting to know more about the hero they knew as the 6th Hokage.

"Even Jiraya could see the similarities in them. Their determination, resourcefulness, hatred of losing, and not to mention how they can make everyone want to bet their life's on them. They both are so alike for two people that have not had much time together in life." At this point everyone sat around Akira were hanging on his every word. Even though Suzume and Akahana had known Naruto since childhood, they knew nothing of his family and both wished to know more.

"Akira-sama. Please, tell us more out the Hokage. I hear he's a great warrior that everyone respects and loves. And that he would do anything for everyone in the village." A boy with brown hair and green eyes asked hopefully. Akira chuckled to himself before answering.

"Very well, now let me see, where to begin. Hmmm." Akira sat there in silence for a few moments collecting his thoughts before speaking again. He looked up at the sky before turning to the others and began his tale.

"Now then, Naruto as a boy was quite a handful. He didn't really have any friends while growing up and so he resorted to playing pranks just to force people to acknowledge his existence. I often saw him training on his own, trying hard to change the way people saw him. However that didn't seem to change till after he had graduated from the academy and began to grow as a ninja. Hmmm, now that I think about it, he certainly made quite a stir in his first attempt in the chunin exams. He always believed in victory, and kept thinking of the next move. The power to believe in yourself will become the power to change the situation. The Hokage knows and believes in this, he knows it instinctively. He truly loves this village and everyone in it. You are right young one; he would do anything for his people, and for complete strangers. That is one of the most mysterious things about him" Akira paused and looked in the direction Naruto went. Akahana and Suzume smiled at each other remembering the way Naruto would fight for others even if he had only just met them.

"Remember how even the Kazekage began to change after fighting with Naruto." Suzume commented. The adults of the group stopped talking and started to get lost in each of their own trail of thoughts when finally Akahana spoke,

"Erm, why don't we get back to today's lesson. Akira-sama, if you please." And so the story telling began.

Naruto sat as usual eating ramen when he heard someone shouting his name. It was Sakura,

"Hey Naruto! I knew I would find you here." She said panting slightly looking as if she had run around the village more than once.

"Ha, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said ungracefully with ramen in his mouth turning round in his seat to face Sakura. While she in turn wrinkled her nose in disgust as she usually did when Naruto spoke with his mouth full.

"How is Saskue today?" Naruto asked in an almost mature worried way completely oblivious to the look on Sakura's face. Sakura smiled at his concern and mature manner replying,

"He's doing really well. I just can't believe you've managed to bring him home. I don't think I've actually ever thanked you for keeping that promise." Naruto grinned at her even though Saskue tried to kill him when they last met, he was still like a brother to Naruto and so he would do anything to bring him back to Sakura who he cared for. Sakura then went on to tell Naruto of the medical treatment Saskue would have to go through.

It was a few weeks later and the day before the Chunin exams were to begin. Naruto was kept busy not only helping prepare for the arrangements and contact those who would be attending and potential clients but also spending time watching over Saskue. It seemed to everyone that Naruto worked endlessly to make sure the Chunin exams would not go the same way it did when he was first taking part in them.

Naruto now sat in his office finishing off the paper work was waiting for someone to tell him that the Kazekage had arrived. Naruto was very much looking forward to seeing Gaara again, they had both had become firm friends in the many years they had come to know each other. Sighing, he put down his pen looking out of the window just as a there was a knock at the door.

"Yeh?" Naruto shouted as the door opened slowly to reveal the timid Hinata. She gave a small smile as she walked over to Naruto's desk her fingers fidgeting as always in front of her,

"Erm, Hokage sir, the Kazekage has arrived." She said in a small voice. Naruto smiled at Hinata, although he thought her to be a strange person because she would always get so shy and hardly says a word, he believed her to be a true friend. His smile was getting wider by the second; he loved the fact that everyone has acknowledged him as the Hokage and uses the title that he has wanted for so long. However he has realised that he still wants everyone to know him has Naruto, the number one knuckle head ninja that they have all come to love.

"Great! Thanks Hinata." He replied jumping from his chair and running towards the door at high speed just so he could greet the man that has been through exactly what Naruto has, although they don't mention the passed events, they are both grateful to each other for many reasons.

Hinata stood still in Naruto's office smiling slightly to herself as Naruto came wheeling back round calling for her to follow him. Of course Hinata had not gotten over Naruto blushed wildly as she ran to catch up to the man she had always admired.

Naruto ran to the gates as fast as he could just in time to see Gaara the current Kazekage of the sand village enter.

"Ha! Gaara!" Naruto shouted waving madly grinning like the idiot he always was when around his friends.

Both Naruto and Gaara spent the rest of the day catching up, reminiscing and making the last few arrangements together for the Chunin exams which were due to start tomorrow. Naruto loved seeing Gaara again, considering the fact that he couldn't leave the sand village without a lot of preparation.

"Tamari and Kankuro will arrive tomorrow with the students taking the exam. What of the others? When are they due to arrive?" Gaara asked Naruto as they sat on top of the Hokage mansion roof looking down at the village below going about their day and preparing for tomorrow.

"Well, Neji along with Tenten and Lee should be coming back from a mission later today; the others should be arriving tomorrow." Before Naruto could carry on Gaara asked,

"Lee, has he now fully recovered from his injuries when he took the exams?" Naruto looked at Gaara a little taken back by it. Looking up at the horizon and then back down to the people below, he gave a small smile before answering,

"Yeh he is, old lady Tsunade did a great job on him. Fuzzy-brow is just as weird as ever. Ha, you should see him, just like he's sensei." He finished.

The next morning Naruto woke up to someone poking him in the stomach. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke standing there with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Get up loser, you do realise that you have to greet everyone before the exams." Naruto threw back his covers as if just realising the time and started rushing around getting ready.

"Damn! I'm gonna be late!" A few minutes later Naruto could be seen running towards his office at high speed only stopping to get some ramen.

It wasn't long before everyone started to arrive together in Naruto's office grinning at each other.

"I'm so glad to see you all! It has been a while." Naruto spoke his eyes shining with pure and utter delight at seeing all his friends again. However there seemed to be someone missing. There was a knock on the door,

"Come in?" Naruto spoke,

"Konoha's beautiful green beast has arrived!" A presumptuous voice announced causing everyone to laugh turning round to see who came in, although they did not really need to look, because there stood Lee as ever in his green suit looking around grinning. Kiba who looked very out of place having to leave Akamaru outside due to how big he had gotten spoke,

"Lee, I thought that smell was you! Just as odd looking as ever eh!" This caused everyone to laugh as Lee shook his fist at Kiba shouting,

"You're just jealous that the power of youth is on my side." Kiba's nostrils flared out, but before he could answer Naruto spoke from behind his desk with an air of authority that no-one had expected from him,

"Calm down the both of you. We need to discuss today's events." Even though everyone thought that was strange it compared nothing to the way Naruto felt when his orders were obeyed as everyone quietened down.

The rest of the morning went on very well as everyone sat down talking of all the missions they went on together and their plans for the future. Shikamaru and Tamari couldn't stop staring at each other, something that both Naruto and Gaara noticed straight away and Naruto grinned at they caught each others eyes. Lee was of course trying to convince Sakura that going out with him would be the best decision she would ever make, which caused her to stand behind Sasuke who at the moment look bored as he always did. Ino was shouting at Choji to stop eating for at least five minutes while to others spoke amongst themselves as they waited for the right time to meet their students before their first exam started.

A painful hour and thirty minutes later Naruto and the others were able to go through the very same doors they went through for their exams to congratulate everyone to have made it this far. It was Naruto, who spoke first,

"Alright! You guys made it through the first exams! Well done!" He said punching the air in victory as he notice that all the students from Konoha were still there, including those of the Sand, and a few others. Naruto looked to be thinking for a few minutes before he spoke up,

"You know I remember the time I took this exam. I saw right through it to see its true nature straight away that I passed even without having to write down a single answer. Right Hinata?" Sakura walked straight up behind Naruto before shouting,

"Baka! You Liar!" While at the same time hitting him on the head.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto spoke in the same small voice he always did when Sakura used her scary strength. Everyone laughed.

"The second exam will take place tomorrow! So see your sensei's for details of where to meet! That is all." Shikamaru shouted to the students as they all left to celebrate the conclusion of the first exam going without a glitch.

The next day everyone stood at the edge of the forest of death listening to the instruction and purpose of this particular exam. Those from Konoha turned to Naruto who nodded in encouragement as they all entered the forest and disappeared from view.

"I hope they have a better time of it than we did." Sakura said in a worried voice. It was Sasuke that answered her,

"They'll be fine. They are after all our students." Everyone agreed and started to head back towards the village. That was everyone except Naruto, who stood there staring through the tree's as far as he could. He couldn't help but remember what he went through in there. He even changed a little by the end of it. Perhaps some of these students will too. He smiled to himself as he slowly walked away occasionally looking back hoping with all his heart and soul that everyone would try their best and become stronger than they were before.

It took three days for the second exam to come to an end and to everyone's delight nothing went wrong in anyway. There stood in front of him were the teams that made it though to the final exam. He shone with happiness gazing at the students who were all a little beaten up but in high spirits. He wondered what they were all going to think about having a preliminary to cut down the amount of people taking the final exam. He was actually very much looking forward to seeing how much progress everyone has made so far, especially his own students. This is when he himself felt himself become stronger and proved to everyone that he was capable by beating first Kiba and then Neji in the finals. He looked at both of them in turn, and judging by the look on their faces it seemed they were also thinking of their time at the exams and how Naruto how managed to beat them.

It wasn't long for the preliminaries to finish and the pairings for the finals announced. They all had a month to prepare themselves, and to be ready to show their skills in front of an audience.

Later that evening Naruto along with his friends sat together laughing, joking and discussing how they think the final exam will go. Naruto of course believes that the underdog will win,

"No offence Neji but Mitsuya will beat his opponent to a bloody pulp. He's gonna show everyone whose boss." He said enthusiastically. Sakura and Ino sighed while Shikamaru grinned,

"Hmm, it couldn't be that not only is he your student, but let me guess that you see a lot of yourself in this kid."

Everyone laughed as Naruto folded his arms and nodded. It was Gaara who spoke next surprising everyone. Although he was friendlier and spoke more, it still was a shock to actually hear him,

"It's not just that is it? You know something about this kid." Naruto looked Gaara in the eye and smiled.

"You'll find out on the day." And with that Naruto stood up and walked out of the room leaving the others to ponder on what he meant.

A month passed and the atmosphere in the village was reaching a good climax, word had got around about the amazing skills this batch of genin possess and everyone wanted to see first hand what the future for ninja's would show in that arena.

Everyone gathered in the arena waiting for the matches to begin when Naruto and Gaara sat in the chairs provided to them talking quietly about how they were going to decided who would become a Chunin.

"Of course they need to show skill, but what about everything else? What about passion, showing that they won't give up or run away from a fight…"

"Yes but they need to also show they wont lose their head and know when enough is enough." Gaara interrupted just as the third examiner walked out to announce the beginning of the first match.

The crowd cheered, cried, went hysterical and all over again during the matches. It was certainly a sight to see, especially when Naruto's prediction of his own student winning against Neji's. Naruto was so pleased he leaned over the banister caught Neji's attention and made a peace sign while grinning broadly. He knew Mitsuya could win if he didn't stop trying; Naruto himself was living proof that trying your hardest would pay off.

At the end of the exam all was left was to say bye to each other and go there separate ways.

Many years have passed since Naruto held his very first Chunin exam as Konoha's Hokage. He had become the most respected Hokage and the most loved as well. He continued throughout his time devoting himself to the village without any question or of wanting anything in return and now he was ready to pass on the title as the best Ninja in the village to someone else. Since the moment he had become the Hokage he held himself up high devoting himself not only to his village and people, but to those who turned to him for guidance.

Naruto slept in his bed while his advisers, a few friends and his most devoted student sat by quietly talking to each other. Every once in a while a medical ninja would come in to check on the old Hokage, he was extremely frail now and needed to carry out everything from where he slept.

One morning Naruto's student, Mitsuya was walking around the village when he was stopped suddenly by a Ninja he knew as Tsukiko shouting his name,

"Mitsuya! The Hokage has asked for you." Mitsuya smiled at her kindly and gave a nod.

"Thanks, I'll go now." And with that he ran all the way to Naruto-sensei's room. He got there only to find many others had been called to him.

"Master?" Mitsuya spoke up after a few moments only to be hushed and grabbed by the elbows and carried right to where Naruto lay quietly,

"Master?" Mitsuya said again.

"Mitsuya…it's time for the Hokage title to passed to another. I've already chosen him, in fact I foresaw him to become the Hokage the moment I laid eyes on him-"

"But-" Mitsuya tried to speak,

"No! I must pass the title on now, and I've chosen you, Mitsuya. You have become a strong, good man. But above all you value the lives of your friends and those of this village. Become a good Hokage and carry on the will of fire to the next generation…" Before Naruto could say anymore his eyes slipped out of focus and his hand that lay gracefully on his stomach fell to his side, and so passed Naruto the Hokage that became the greatest of them all.


End file.
